The Princess and his Guards
by MelonBread
Summary: When the Cathedral in Daath decides to throw a play about a princess and her guardians, Ion, Anise and Arietta are thrown into the mess.


A/N: Because Ion is like a princess, as Anise says, and I thought I'd try making something cute. A fluffy one-shot.

Sorry I sent this twice! My mistake and I apologize.

Summary: When the Cathedral in Daath decides to throw a play about a princess and her guardians, Ion, Anise and Arietta are thrown into the mess.

* * *

When Anise had said Ion was like a "princess", nobody had taken her words literally, not even Anise herself. But upon entering the Cathedral, Anise found out that sometimes, your words really could come back to haunt you. 

"I better be getting paid for this."

"Oh, come on Anise, I think this will be rather amusing."

"Colonel, not another word."

"S-stop teasing her!" Tear stuttered as she blushed a brilliant shade of red. "I think she looks really cute."

"You do have a soft spot for cute things, don't you?" Natalia remarked.

Tear's face was redder than a firetruck.

"It's not like you haven't participated in plays before, Anise." Guy said.

"I know," The brunette groaned irritably. "And I honestly wouldn't mind taking part in this play either, but that stupid Gloomietta-"

"I am not Gloomy!" Arietta shouted as she walked up to the group. "You're mean, Anise. And you have no right to be in this play! I should be the only one acting as the princess's guard!"

"Wanna try saying that again?" Anise growled.

"Anise, Arietta, please do try to get along while we're doing this."

"Ion! I-it wasn't my fault! Anise called me gloomy!"

"Pink-haired, stuck-up, ground-noser..." Anise mumbled underneath her breath as she watched Ion walk out from behind the backstage curtains. Both girls breathed in sharply, brown and red eyes wide as Ion, the princess, stepped infront of them wearing a green dress. Not only _that, _but he had matching green ribbons and shoes.

"Wow." Luke commented. "You think the Order is going a bit far with this?"

"N-no." Ion flushed. "The person who was really supposed to play this part got sick so I had to fill in for her. I didn't want to disappoint the children...Anise and Arietta couldn't fill in for her because they don't know the lines for that specific character."

Jade stifled a laugh, Guy grinned nervously, Luke stared, Natalia applauded Ion's bravery and determination to go as far as wearing a _dress _to please his people, and if Tear's face could get any redder, it just did.

"Ion." Anise finally managed to choke out. "Uh...You really sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Anise. I'm sure. Thanks for your concern." Ion smiled and Anise coughed nervously as someone yelled, "Scene 1, Act 1!"

"I guess it's time. Please, do your best, everybody."

Arietta stood there like a statue, not saying a word. That is, until Anise knocked her in the head and told her to, "Hurry up, Gloomietta! You're supposed to be on stage."

Arietta scowled and then marched on stage, giving the best performance she could. Well, maybe not the _best, _as it wasn't everyday you saw a guy in a dress. The pink-haired girl tried her best not to get _too _distracted though.

* * *

The play had reached it's last scene, the one of the death of the princess. So far, Arietta and Anise had managed to make it through the play smoothly. By "smoothly" I mean there were a few death glares shot at one another, some "accidental" foot stomping, and maybe one or two small shoves and forgotten lines. But that aside, the play had been touching and well received by the audience. Tear especially, who was on the edge of her seat the entire time. 

"Princess!" Both Arietta and Anise screamed as Ion fell to the ground dramatically.

The whole audience gasped and the children's eyes all went wide.

"Please, don't weep for me, my precious guards." Ion said in his best acting voice. "This is what Yulia and Lorelei wanted. I will see you both again very soon." He smiled softly. "Remember that I love you bo-"

"Ion!" Arietta screamed, and the whole audience froze. "Ion, don't go!"

Anise flinched as her face contorted into an expression that said, "Stupid Arietta! Ion's not _really _dieing! Get. A. Grip!"

Ion stared at the red-eyed girl as he watched tears start to form in her eyes.

"Arietta," he whispered. "Arietta, I'm fine. See? I'm perfectly fine."

Arietta sniffed as Ion reached up and gently wiped a tear that had fallen. The whole audience went into a fit of "Awwww"'s as Anise nearly gagged. This _had _to be the most sappiest, if not stupidest thing Arietta had ever done.

"I-I'm sorry, Ion." Arietta whispered, finally snapping back into reality. "I ruined the scene."

Ion's hand fell limp and the girl stared at him with wide eyes.

"Just play along and pretend like nothing happened." Ion whispered back.

"I'm sorry, my dear guards, I must leave you. However, as your last wish, I shall tell this "Ion" that he is missed very much by a very loving pink-haired guardian of mine."

Arietta smiled, Anise mentally face/palmed and Ion successfully pulled off the end of the play as the crowd cheered and the children smiled and applauded.

* * *

"That was great, Ion!" Tear complimented. "You pulled off the princess part _perfectly _and the way you improvised the ending was astounding!" 

"Well, we wouldn't have _had _to improvise if Gloomietta wasn't so stupid and actually remembered her lines." Anise snapped.

"What did you say, Anise?" Arietta growled.

"You heard me, you whiny, gloomy brat!"

"Please, you two. Please stop fighting." Ion urged.

"Why not?" Jade smirked. "I personally find it refreshing to see young people so full of spunk."

"Oh _man." _Guy groaned.

Ion smiled gently and let out a small chuckle.

Yes, it was nice having two very caring guards to watch over him, the princess. Even if they did bicker every now and again.

* * *

A/N: I convinced myself that the only reason Arietta would ever want to be in a play with Anise in it would be to spend time with Ion. 

Reviews make me happy. Any feedback at all is appreciated.

Isn't Ion cute in his little dress?...Oh jeez, slap me.


End file.
